phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bowser101/A Tribute to the Stupidity of Shipping Wars
this is what all of you people look like when you're having those stupid shipping wars!!!!! Key Bowserstar=me warring against robots Koopadroid, Goombot, and Buzzybot=Robots created specifically for this purpose Bowserstar: Baljinger is better Koopadroid: No! Baljishti RULEZ!! Bowserstar: Mishti lives in India! how are they supposed to make that work??? Koopadroid: Haven't you ever heard of long distance relationships??? Bowserstar: Not in 10-year-olds!!! Goombot: Hate to break it to you, guys, but Baljeet likes Wendy. Koopadroid and Bowserstar simultaneously: NO HE DOES NOT!!! Goombot: Yes he does, he kissed he under the missletoe. Buzzybot: He also ran "like a crazed bull" to a romantic dinner with Isabella. Bowserstar, Koopadroid, and Goombot simultaneously: STAY OUTTA THIS!!! Koopadroid: @Goombot: He just wanted a christmas kiss!!! Bowserstar: @Goombot: yeah he's shown many signs of getting desperate, he probably woulda kissed anyone! (but he woulda preferred Ginger) Koopadroid: You mean mishti. Bowserstar: BLARG! i'm gonna build a Baljishti Shipper Away-inator (or BSA-Inator) and send you to another demension Goombot: Yeah Koopadroid! shut up! Bowserstar: @Koopadroid: those baljishti drawings you do are getting sickening! Gommbot: Yeah! he needs to go! Bowserstar: go rust, Koopadroid! Koopadroid: YOU PEOPLE ARE JERKS!!! IF YOU SPREAD SLANDER ABOUT PEOPLE JUST FOR HAVING A DIFFERENT OPINION, I'M OUTTA HERE!!! Koopadroid: *Blanks Userpage and leaves* Bowserstar: Good! Goombot: *coughWendycough* Bowserstar: Robots don't get coughs!!! Buzzybot: *coughIsacoughbellacough* Goombot: You're a robot, too, Buzzybot! Bowserstar: Ginger actually likes Baljeet, and, except maybe wendy a little, she's the only one who does. Goombot: Wendy openly welcomed the missletoe kiss!!! Buzzybot: candlelit dinner... Bowserstar and Goombot: SHUT UP!!!!! Buzzybot: FINE I WILL!!! BUZZYBOT IS OUT!!! PEACE!!! Lakibot: I think Baljeet should stay single to prevent wars... Bowserstar and Goombot: SHUT UP THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAE SENSE!!! THE SHOW CREATORS AREN'T GONNA BASE WHO THEY PAIR ON WARS!!! Lakibot: Febnessa is better than any baljeet pairing. Goombot: You mean Feretchen. Koopadroid: I came back just because i knew i had to say that Femily is wayyyyyyyy better than either of them. Bowserstar: anything but Ferbella. Goombot: @Koopadroid: Femily isn't even canon! Koopadroid: Neither is Feretchen! Goombot: is so! they just haven't shown it on screen but because they're both geniuses means they're a couple!!! Lakibot: Ferbnessa is already canon in multiple episodes! Goombot: there's a 6 year age difference in Ferbnessa! Lakibot: So?! my builders were married and 10 years apart!!! Buzzybot: now i've gotta step in for Ferbella, which Rulez Bowserstar: Buzzybot's lost his circuits! Lakibot, Goombot, and Koopadroid: YEAH!!! Bowserstar, Lakibot, Koopadroid, and Goombot: PHINABELLA 4EVER!!!!!!!!! Buzzybot: *overheats with anger and explodes* Bowserstar: i'm gonna get ferb32 to delete this blog, too much fighting. Lakibot: agreed. maybe we should try to rebuild Buzzybot, too. Koopadroid: Yeah, Bowserstar, please delete this blog. Goombot: Buzzybot was a good user, and his pictures in the Tri-Koop Newzette were good. Bowserstar: yeah i'll send the next 8 1/2 days rebuilding him. Goombot: can you please close commenting here before there's another war. Bowserstar: 'k Bowserstar: *spends 8 1/2 days repairing Buzzybot* So, if you read above, if probably looks like we're all pretty stupid, huh? well guess what. you look just like that when you have those idiotic shipping wars. Category:Inactive blogs